


Meeting Dad

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Paranormal, Reciprocal Apparition, community: Paranomal25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim meets his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Dad

**Notes/Warnings** : Angst written for the Reciprocal Apparition square on my Paranormal Bingo Card.  
 **A/N** : Thank you to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=drivven)[**drivven**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=drivven) who beta'd this disaster.

Jim Kirk was not a man who was easily weirded out. The things he’d seen and done would have sent many people running and screaming in the opposite direction. Some might have even chosen to commit themselves to an insane asylum out of self defense.

Still, this here... this was kind of freaking him out more than a wee bit. He had simply been looking up Robau’s earliest history when a figure appeared in front of him. But… shit. Just what were the social rules for meeting one’s late father? Not late as in ‘Hey, we were supposed to meet at seven’ late… but ‘hey dad… didn’t you… well you know, die like twenty-six years ago’ late. Was he supposed to grin at the apparition and say 'Hi dad, how they hanging?' Would saying anything make him mad? Would saying nothing make the situation worse? Was this really his Dad?

No matter the answer to those questions; he knew it would be rude not to answer the question this paternal shaped apparition mimed.

"Yes, I'm the captain," he answered and hoped that answer was acceptable. “Are… are you George Kirk?”

The apparition nodded and frowned at him while he pointed to a picture of the Captain he had been looking up.

“Captain Robau? I’m sorry but… he’s dead. He died twenty-six years ago,” Kirk said with trepidation. It would seem that maybe his dad hadn’t come to grips with his own death… or maybe didn’t remember it… and he hoped that wouldn’t mean the man would get angry… because how the fuck did you settle down or get rid of said riled ghost?

George then cupped his hands together with his fingers slightly parted. Jim could only think of one thing his father could be asking. “The Narada?”

His dad tilted his head as if he couldn’t understand the question; which made sense they hadn’t discovered the name of the ship until recently. Jim quickly pulled up a picture of the ship and pointed to it while repeating his question. When he received a solemn nod he quickly explained that the ship was destroyed along with Prod Nero.

He then pointed to his wedding band and Jim squirmed a bit. He and his mother had never gotten along that well. He took a deep breath and told him that she was well; which was the truth… he just didn’t tell his dad that she had remarried. The last thing he needed was a despondent ghost on his hands.

George put his arms together as if cradling a baby; and Jim’s heart broke. How do you explain yourself to your own dad? His brother was no problem… but himself.

He took a deep breath before reassuring George that both of his children were fine. His eldest was happily married now and even had children of his own. A scientist on a thriving colony and the children, though young, were already smart as a whip. This of course seemed to please George but he kept pointing at the screen. Jim could only guess that he wanted to see a photo of Sam and his family.

Jim quickly pulled up the photo that Aurelan had sent of them shortly after Peter’s birth. He pointed out each one and said who they were and what they were doing. He paid extra attention to Peter. The kid was cute, smart, and, in Jim’s eyes, could do no wrong.

He stopped his gushing when he noticed the sad look on his father’s face. “Yes, he grew up to be so big,” Jim said solemnly. “And they’re happy you know. That’s what counts right?”

Jim fidgeted when the apparition again pointed to the screen. “You want to see a picture Winona?” he asked while reaching for the computer hoping to distract him enough to avoid revealing himself all together. He paused when the figure shook his head and again held his arms like he was cradling a baby.

“You want to know about… Jim?”He asked slowly. His father nodded and seemed almost… eager to know. “He’s… he’s doing real well. Youngest Captain in the fleet best crew a Captain could ever ask for. He’s engaged to a doctor and… yeah, he’s happy too.”

George furrowed his eyebrows and frowned as he pointed, very insistently at the monitor. Jim sighed and pulled up his Star Fleet biography page before sitting back and crossing his arms across his chest, as if to ward off any… comments, and watched as a myriad of emotions fly across his father’s face.

George pointed to the screen then pointed at Jim with a look of angry confusion almost as if he was accusing the blond of withholding critical information. Jim just sighed and then slightly smiled.

“Hi dad?” he muttered while shrugging sheepishly.. “Everything I told you was the truth you know. I am engaged to a Doctor. My current CMO in fact. He’s wickedly smart and treats me as a human being… not just the son of the honored George Kirk. I love him and I am happy.”

George frowned and reached out to run his hand down Jim’s face. It honestly looked like he wanted to cry or scream… it was… physically painful for Jim to see.

“Dad... ummm… Did you… that is… do you…” Jim started before shaking his head in confusion. Was this the right thing to do? Would it cause more problems than it would solve?

“I don’t hold anything against you. I might have as a child… but as an adult I get it and I am doing well, at least in part because of you. Still… you cast a pretty big shadow old man, it made it hard for me to stand and shine by just being me. A lot was expected of me just because I was your son… and since you are a hero, I could be nothing less than a miracle worker. Fuck, but Bones is going to put me through the ringer for this.”

He sighed as he saw his father shrink in on himself at everything that he’d said.

“Dad, for real no hard feelings. But… you do know you’re dead… right?” Once he saw his father nod he continued, “Then you need to move on. Everyone is truly doing fine… and you did a good job protecting us and earth. Wish I could have grown up with you there… but everyone has wishes like that. We rarely get what we wish for. If wishes were fishes there would be no hunger; right old man?” Jim said with a smile hoping to ease his father’s ‘passing’.

He stood and opened his arms in invitation for a hug. It was disconcerting to be hugging air… but he could imagine his father was solid and tightly hugging him. “Bye Dad. I love you and I will see you on the other side,” Jim said as unshed tears began to form in his eyes.

He gasped as his father went through him. He sat down heavily in the chair and let the unshed tears fall.

After a few minutes he shook himself and took the time he needed to get his emotions under control. Just as he was about to leave his ready room the glass he had been drinking from slid across the table.

He chuckled to himself “See you later Old Man,” he muttered as he picked up the glass and exited the room. He would be protected until the day he died… cause he knew his heroic Father would let no harm come to him.

~Fin~


End file.
